


Do what you gotta do

by Lilou8813



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hans Being an Asshole (Disney), POV Anna (Disney), POV Hans (Disney), Past Anna/Hans (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: That is not really a story...but always like the idea of hans and anna having an ex-love song so here is a alternate version of do what you gotta do from descendant 3.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Do what you gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best for the words to fit with the melody :)

context : anna has to find something in the southern isles hans is the one who can give it they discuss she brough back the subject of arendelle hans complain he say that he give to anna her happy ending even tought he didnt have the intentions. ( if she is alive , has met Kristoff and her sister doesnt ignore her anymore this is thanks to him) He also talk that he had to killed elsa to save arendelle he has no oher choice it was her or arendelle. (do what you gotta do) anna respond to him no it was only for his selfish interest and she save herself

Hans : listen little girl you're talking to a king

And I don't wanna hear the drama

Kindness ain't my brand

ANNA: Oh, I guess that's why you kill.

H: Try living here with my papa !

A: You stink at trying to be king

H: Poor anna are you mad ?

A: Not as mad as you without Powers

I didn't come to fight For once, do something right

H: I left you to die , were you expecting flowers?

A: I only need you 'cause I came here for something

H: I've given you everything, by giving you nothing

I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)

A: No, you only did what's best for you

H: Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)

When push comes to shove

You do what you gotta do, yeah

A: You were so unfair

Guess you don't have a heart

You even say to me " i love you"

H: Ha ha ha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?

You need to let it go

You're stronger with those boyfriend issues

A: oh! Thank you!

H: Show me some respect It ain't easy to neglect

My betrayal has made you harden

A: Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?

Don't turn this thing around

H: I guess you are thinking i m right , ha, ha, ha

A: Don't think I need you, I just came here for something

H: I'm given you everything, by giving you nothing

I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)

A: I save me on my own, no thanks to you

H: Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)

When push comes to shove You do what you gotta do

H: How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?

A: How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!

H: Let's make new memories, i can show you the isles ?

A: No, you can keep your memories now

H: Get over it

A: I am over it

A : I'm over you being over it!

H: Let's dance I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)

A: No, you only did what's best for

H: you Well, you could learn a thing or two

H : (ooh-ooh-ooh) When push comes to shove, you do

When push comes to shove, you do

When push comes to shove you do

What you gotta do yeah


End file.
